Yaoiwar
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: last sequel to war. the yaoi version. Through time, wounds will heal, but love will make them close, and never reopen


I own nothing heres the other sequel to war. this means war has finally been laid to rest. I have another long story idea in my head....but your prob, getting sick of these....TT sorry.....  
  
Kuwabara: Your too hard on yourself...  
  
=============================================================================  
  
Hiei watched Kurama sleep.   
  
He watched his chest rise with each breath, and sink as he exhaled. Hiei dragged his eyes over the Fox's soft red hair, and slightly parted lips, and tan delicate skin. The demon shuddered as he remembered this beautiful creature had laid down on the ground dead only three short months ago....  
  
But....  
  
But that was over.   
  
The war was gone...It had ended, and the group were finally allowed peace.   
  
"Hiei."   
  
Warm hands slipped into Hiei's. Hiei looked down, a pink tint decorating his cheeks. The lovely creature, Kurama, looked up at him. He smiled and sat fully up. "Morning." Hiei turned away blushing.  
  
Kurama shook his head chuckling.   
  
He knew what was on Hiei's mind.   
  
Since Kurama and Hiei had been reunited, Hiei had been starring at Kurama. Kurama knew what these looks meant, and was very amused to find that Hiei was :shy: and would not tell him.  
  
Kurama, he'd been patient, but not any longer.  
  
"Hiei..." The small demon looked up, and Kurama placed his lips against his.  
  
Hiei lost balance in surprise, and fell back into the pillows, Kurama still kissing him. The red head pulled away to nibble on Hiei's neck. The demon murmured, "Fox...what do you think your doing?"  
  
Kurama looked at him with mischievous green eyes.   
  
"Kissing you of course."  
  
Hiei sat up, and this time pressed his lips to Kurama's with a dominating force. Kurama allowed this, and for the next hour or so, the tow successfully made out.  
  
When they finally stopped Hiei held Kurama to him, Kurama nuzzling him. "Fox...I..." Kurama smiled. This part would be hard for Hiei. Kurama waited and when he heard no more words pulled away, kissing Hiei's nose. "I love you Hiei."  
  
Hiei looked away, face red, and whispered, "I love you Fox..." Kurama smiled and kissed his lover gently on each cheek. He held Hiei, who held him back.   
  
Hiei sighed and whispered, "You knew all along..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Kurama..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Were you alone when you died?"  
  
Kurama turned over so he could look into Hiei's eyes. "At first, but remember? Kuwabara came to see me, and then I went to see you." Kurama pressed his cheeks to Hiei's bare chest. "I was never alone...You were always with me."   
  
Hiei chuckled, "That was corny."  
  
"But true."  
  
"...But True."  
  
There was more silence, but it was a comfortable easy going silence. "You see any one you recognized up there?"  
  
"Koenma came of course, to tell me that the war was in its final stage. I saw people who we battled with...such as Mali..."  
  
Hiei went quiet.  
  
"She thinks the world of you Hiei."  
  
Hiei smiled, and then his brow furrowed. "Kurama...what about...Kuwabara?" Kurama smiled. He was glad to see these two get closer. Their stage in friendship was testy, they tiptoed around each other, and weren't completely used to being on good terms....but...It looked like they could really become good friends.  
  
"I saw Kuwabara for about an hour...and then the war was over." Kurama closed his eyes. "He didn't say one word, or move...he didn't do anything...He had been fighting to stay in his body so long, that when he finally died, all he could do was rest."  
  
Kurama let out an anxious sigh, "It had me worried."  
  
Hiei snorted. "Pff...too bad he didn't stay dead..." Kurama tried not to laugh. Here he went again. Hiei tried often to delude himself; try to pretend he'd never made friends with a human, never began to care. Kurama knew how to shake him out of this though.  
  
"You won't have to worry about him any longer."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kurama smiled secretly too himself.  
  
"He may be back, but Koenma told me the real reason he's giving us time off. In the next two months, Kuwabara's going to contact a disease, and it will spread through his body."  
  
Kurama felt Hiei's muscles tense.  
  
"It will cause him much pain...like what he went through at the enemy's base-"  
  
Hiei growled, "AND KOENMA DIDN'T TELL HIM?!"  
  
...  
  
"I knew you cared..."  
  
"You sneaky bastaXd."  
  
Kurama could feel Hiei's pout on his back, and leaned up, catching his lips. Kurama's thoughts turned to the demons that took :his: Hiei away. He remembered the fear he felt, and the incredible pain.   
  
"Love...what did they do to you?" Kurama squeezed Hiei, pressing his face on Hiei's smooth chest. "Did they...so anything..."  
  
"Was I raped?"  
  
"..."  
  
"No, Kurama...but..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There were times when I was afraid."  
  
"Afraid?"  
  
"Yes...times when I was afraid Kuwabara and I would both be raped. When Kuwabara was thrown on the ground after I "persuaded" Rhim to attack me, I saw a demon look at him, and the other looked at me."  
  
"They wanted to...?"  
  
"Yes, you could smell it...they wanted to rape me."  
  
"What about-?"  
  
"Kuwabara? He was human...they wouldn't rape him...it's ruin the meat."  
  
"They...They were go-going to eat him...."  
  
"But you saved us..."   
  
Hiei held Kurama too him, and kissed his brown, and hair.  
  
"You saved us...you saved me." Hiei kissed Kurama's mouth, and demanded entranced with his tongue. Kurama allowed him to eanter , and wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck.  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!  
  
Both lovers fell off the bed, the shorter one cursing.  
  
Kurama scrambled up, and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Kurama went wide eyed. "Oh! Yes mother...yes, dinner sounds great..." Hiei sighed.  
  
He'd forgotten about Kurama's mother and stepfather. Great.   
  
"DamXit."  
  
else where  
  
Kuwabara starred at the ceiling, slumped on the couch. He sighed. The copper haired teen was so tired...so very tired. But he had only managed to get a bit of sleep.   
  
He sighed again, and laid down, hugging one of the couch pillows, and pressing his face to the wall of the couch. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him. At night he'd wake up, coughing and he'd panic.  
  
Kuwabara kept dreaming he had Pneumonia again, and thus, tried not too sleep. Whether he was aware of it or not.  
  
He closed his eyes, and he felt the familiar cold feeling. His chest grew tight, and it felt as if his lungs were filling with liquid. He tasted blood in the corner of his mouth...it was back the Pneumonia.  
  
He was about to cough, when arms wrapped around him. A smaller form pressed itself lovingly too him. "Kuwabara..."  
  
The red head shifted, to come face to face with Yusuke. "Again...no sleep?" His best friend asked worried. Kuwabara looked away, and shook his head no. Yusuke frowned, "Are you sick again...we took you to the doctor, you don't have it any more..."  
  
Kuwabara looked at a picture above Yusuke's wall. "I'm sorry...I just...wake up and it feels as if its back...I guess I'm scared I'll get it again."  
  
Kuwabara jumped as Yusuke, wrapped his arms around Kuwabara, and hid his face in his neck. "Don't die...don't leave me..."  
  
Kuwabara sat up, pulling Yusuke up. He returned the hug. Kuwabara was at a loss for words, he wasn't sure what to say.   
  
"Kuwabara if you leave me again...I don't know what I'll do...I almost died myself when you were gone...I never felt so empty." Yusuke pulled away, "Kuwabara you can tell me...what ever had you freaked out...I swear I won't laugh." Yusuke placed his hands on Kuwabara's cheeks, making the taller teen meet his gaze. "Tell me how I can help you."  
  
Kuwabara blushed, and whispered, "I'm afraid I'll get sick again...Urameshi...I've always thought I'd die, doing something like saving you! " He forced a laugh at that painful memory, Yusuke looking sad from that memory. "But...that disease...that was what was going to kill me."  
  
Kuwabara shook his head, his loose curls, which he'd neglected to put up, hitting his face, "I don't want to die like that."  
  
"I don't want you to die period."  
  
The two laughed softly and Kuwabara looked at his hands. "Urameshi...I never felt so weak in my life than I did for those few weeks."   
  
"Month..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kuwabara suddenly became aware of the fact that Yusuke was leaning towards him, and perched over him just slightly. "Everyday you were sick...I held onto that day, unwillingly...but just the same it stayed." Yusuke closed his eyes, "You were like that for a month."  
  
Yusuke leaned closer to Kuwabara, who collapsed against the couch blushing. "During the war I noticed I cared for you more than a friend...and when you got sick, and Kurama died...I knew exactly how much..." Kuwabara went red, and Yusuke turned away from him, his face redder.  
  
"I..." Yusuke swallowed. "Id you don't...want to be around me-"  
  
Kuwabara sat up, and gently kissed Yusuke. It was a rather chaste kiss, so he pulled away. "Love you, Yusuke." Kuwabara whispered, a bit of fear in his voice. Yusuke looked over at him, and pressed his lips to his.  
  
Kuwabara moaned as Yusuke delivered the most passionate kiss he'd ever received. In doing this, he allowed Yusuke access to the insides of his mouth, and found himself engaged in a long french kiss.  
  
When Yusuke pulled away, he kissed Kuwabara's jawline, and whispered in his ear, "I love you...I won't let you go again." Kuwabara hugged him and laughed lightly, "Hey whose died more here? You or me?"  
  
"You just dying once...thats kills me."  
  
"Then I'm ahead of you Urameshi...you've died several times...and so have I."  
  
Yusuke kissed Kuwabara again, tears slipping down his cheeks. "I'm not leaving again...okay?" Kuwabara sighed into the kisses, and felt tears stream down his own face.   
  
"I don't...I don't wan to worry you Urameshi, I'm sorry."  
  
"Shh."  
  
Yusuke pulled him up, and dragged him into his room. He laid down, and pulled Kuwabara in his arms, wrapping the sheets around them both. "Now sleep." Kuwabara was surprised to find that he felt like he actually would sleep. "Your safe Kuwa..." Yusuke kissed Kuwabara's brow gently, and rubbed his back.  
  
"Kuwa...before you fall asleep...tell me...what happened to you when you were captured."  
  
"You already know!"  
  
"No...just tell me...how you felt, how you took it." Kuwabara smiled as Yusuke hugged him protectively. "Tell me...please."  
  
"It was hard, I felt like crying. I thought I'd never see you again. With all these demons coming in and out, I could feel their eyes on me. They wanted something..."  
  
"What!?" Yusuke growled.  
  
"They wanted dinner." Kuwabara found Yusuke's lips on his own again. "No. No, Kuwabara you are mine alone..." Yusuke growled possessively. "They can't take you away from me." Kuwabara blushed brightly, "You can tell what you took after on your demon side...."  
  
" What? Me being possessive? Yeah well maybe."  
  
"Baka...Hiei protected me. He tried, and then I came up with that plan-"   
  
"That stupid plan."  
  
"Hey-"  
  
Kuwabara went silent when he heard Yusuke sniff, and then growl, "You almost got killed from that plan."  
  
Kuwabara lay on his back now, and looked up at Yusuke. Tears filled his eyes. Kuwabara reached his arm up, and pulled his head down. The two shared a sweet kiss, and looked into each others eyes.  
  
"I came back."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"In the end...I died anyway. Plan or no plan....I was just glad I died with you holding me...it was peaceful that way."  
  
"Hush...lets just sleep now..." Yusuke snuggled up to him, resting hes head on top of Kuwabara's. The two curled up, andfor the first time in a long while, Kuwabara managed to get some sleep.  
  
In four heads, from the four people of our tale, the people who suffered greatly, they all shared the same thought.  
  
'I'm glad it's over.' 


End file.
